More to Love
by Marchgirl
Summary: Aine and Sakuya face the normal problems of being a famous couple and trying to find time for each other. Meanwhile there are people who try to get what the happy couple has any way they can.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I'm back with a new fic for a favorite manga of mine Sensual(Kaikan) Phrase. I really love this manga and I'm going to miss it when it ends in a few months. Aine and Sakuya are a sexy couple with a lot of problems so I just had to try writing for them. I hope you'll read and tell me what you think._

_Oh, I've written two songs for this fic. I am not a songwriter but I claim all rights to these lyrics - good, bad or awful.(Hopefully not awful! )_

_Sensual Phrase is the property of Mayu Shinjo._

* * *

Friends

"Good grief!" Aine walked out of the classroom to find her friend, Yuko waiting on her. "I don't remember the teacher mentioning that we were going to have tests last week." Aine was tired just thinking of all the studying she'd have to do.

"That's what you get for skipping school, not that I could blame you considering who you were with. Did you have fun?"

Immediately Aine smiled. "Oh yeah. Sakuya had to work part of the time but when he was done, he spent it with me. I may have missed some important tests but it worth it. He works so hard, so it was nice to take some time and just have fun." They had gone on a photo shoot out of town and Sakuya had asked Aine along.

It had only been four days but they'd had a ball. All their free time wasn't spent alone but they also spent time with the rest of the band and the crew. Aine smiled just remembering this past weekend.

"Earth to Aine. Are you there, Aine?" Yuko stepped forward to look into Aine's face. "Had that much fun did you?"

Sheepishly Aine shrugged, "Sorry. I need to get my head back onto school work." Aine patted her cheeks. "Guess I'll stay after school and study instead of going home. Even though Sakuya won't be home until late, I'd get distracted there." Aine sighed.

Yuko had been rummaging in her school bag. "Here." She handed a folder to Aine. "I don't know why I'm so good to you." Yuko shook her head, looking as if Aine were a burden to her.

Aine looked puzzled as she opened the folder. "Yuko! You took notes for me! Thank you!" She grabbed her friend in a tight hug. "You're the best!"

"I know, somebody has to look out for you. You'll need to make a copy for Sakuya too." Yuko was really proud of Aine and didn't want her to flunk out just because she had a rock star boyfriend and a job.

Aine let her go and smiled really big. "Wait! I've got something for you too!" It was Aine's turn to rummage in her bag. "Here!" Aine was bouncing, she couldn't wait for Yuko to open the wrapped box.

Yuko was so excited she tore into it. Inside was an autographed picture of Lucifer, signed by the whole band plus the new single yet to be released with a note saying 'Hope you like it, Yuki.'

There were some curious stares as Yuko screamed in delight. When she saw all the stares, she held the precious gift close to her and dragged Aine to a more private spot.

"Wow! You got Yuki to sign it with a _personal_ message! Eeeee! _And_ you got it for me before you knew I took notes for you! You're a great friend Aine!"

Aine was happy. She didn't get to spend as much time with Yuko as she used to so she wanted to do something special for her. "I remembered Yuki was your favorite so he was happy to do when I told him it was for my best friend." Aine started laughing as Yuko enthusiastically hugged her. The bell interrupted them.

"Oh, there's no way I can go to class now. I'm skipping class this time to go listen to my present. Go on, I'll see you after school." Yuko gave her a push back to class then began searching for her mini-player.

Aine left behind one happy person. She really did miss Yuko. It was then that she decided to spend more time with her. Although she loved hanging out with Lucifer as they rehearsed, she'd give it up for a little while and focus on school and her friends; plus if she planned on graduating – it was going to be necessary.

Yuko again hugged and thanked her after school but couldn't stay and to help her study so Aine gathered her books and prepared to go to the library. She knew if she went home, she'd put off studying and these tests were too important for her to fail them. Aine made it halfway down the hall when she heard her name.

"Hey Aine! Wait up!" It was Takato; he held the highest scores in their class.

"Hey Takato. What's going on?" She knew him well enough to talk to him about everyday stuff with but she wouldn't really call him a friend.

Takato too was familiar with Aine, especially now that she was dating a rock star. Aine was pretty enough but he found it hard to believe that Sakuya really loved her when he had models and actresses to choose from. Anyway…

"You've got to make up last week's tests right?"

"Yeah, I'm headed to the library now." Aine looked up at him. Takato was really cute. If she hadn't fallen for Sakuya she might have tried talking to him.

When Aine tilted her head and blinked at him, Takato lost his train of thought. "Umm, well the teacher thought maybe I could tutor you, if you think you need it."

"Wow really?! Would you really do that Takato?" Aine knew she needed all the help she could get.

Again she made him blink. Aine's whole face lit up and she looked at him with such admiration. "Y-yeah. I was thinking of being a teacher myself and was told tutoring would help me relate with students."

"A teacher! Well with your grades, you're sure to be a good one and I'll be sure to sing your praises!" Aine felt very lucky. She wouldn't have to study alone and she'd have someone to explain all the hard stuff.

Takato rubbed the back of his neck suddenly feeling embarrassed at her praise. "Okay, let's head to the library then." He followed as she led the way, feeling a little bemused.

* * *

Sakuya missed his lady. They'd gotten to spend a lot of time together during the photo shoot. His Aine, he smiled as he remembered how well she got along with everybody. Nobody ever complained about her, well not after they got to know her. Most of the time she was there for him, and concentrated only on him but this past weekend he got to see what type of woman she was with others. He tended to forget that she was more than just his girlfriend. 

Yuki, Atsuro, Santa and Towa were all really fond of her as well. Aine treated them like big brothers most of the time. He was glad everyone got along with Aine. Sakuya needed her. Of course he hadn't realized that until after he met her and fell in love. Love, he hadn't believed in it, never having received it before. The first time he'd really felt cared about was when Lucifer recruited him as lead singer. He'd thought life couldn't get much better than that. He was glad to be proved wrong.

Sakuya smiled as he looked at his friends. They were the best but Aine was his heart and he was truly blessed to have them and her.

"So, are we gonna play some music or what?" Sakuya picked up his mike feeling excitement run through him.

"What's got you so pumped?" Atsuro wanted to know.

"The sooner we get done the sooner I get to see Aine." Sakyua's eyebrow quirked when Atsuro and Yuki laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, we were just thinking the same thing. We had all that time with the girls this past weekend and now we're missing them. Apparently so are you." Yuki said. "All right, I'm with you – let's rock!" Yuki pulled the strap over his head and strummed his guitar.

Santa grinned, he didn't have a lady yet but these guys were high on love and it was rubbing off on him. Twirling his sticks in the air he sat down at his drums and pounded out a beat.

"Yeah!" Following Santa's lead, they began to do what they loved - make music.

* * *

"Wow, it's six already!" Aine slammed shut her book. She and Takato were the only ones left in the library. "Sorry Takato, I'm making you miss dinner." Aine was really put off by how much work she'd missed. None of the stuff they'd gone over looked familiar to her. "Let me buy you dinner, okay?" 

"Huh? No that's okay." Takato had been enjoying the study session. One, he loved learning and he found, teaching. Aine despite her protests to the contrary was a good student. "I'm not helping you so you can repay me. This helps me too, remember?"

Aine put on her best smile, "Please! Nothing fancy, maybe some burgers or some ramen? Sakuya won't be home yet and I don't feel like eating by myself. Please, Takato?" She really wanted to do something for him. It may not mean much to him but it was a big deal for her.

Takato grinned – it was contagious. "Okay, sure. I could do with some food."

"Great!"

The two settled on burgers and ate at the restaurant. Aine knew Takato was smart and their talk over dinner just confirmed it. He knew about literature, art and had a hobby of astronomy.

He was just as fascinated by her tales of the music business. Takato had never realized just how much work went into putting on a concert or making an album. By the time dinner was over, he had a new respect for Aine and Sakuya.

"Thanks, that was fun." They were outside on the sidewalk.

"Yeah it was. Let's do it all week! My treat." Aine thought it was a great idea, she'd study hard then hang out with a new friend and go home to Sakuya; the apartment was lonely without him.

"Oh, I don't know Aine. What about Sakuya? I don't think he'll like it if you're with me every night."

Aine laughed. "We're only studying and eating; besides Sakuya's gotta work late all this week. You'd be keeping me company and we could talk more. I love spending time with Sakuya but sometimes I miss hanging out with my friends. Hey if you want, we could invite some other people along next time."

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. Hanging out with Aine was fun and if they invited some friends along, Sakuya wouldn't get jealous. Takato had heard that he'd beat the crap out of some guys one time and he didn't want the rock star mad at him. "Sure, let's do it."

"This is going to be fun!" Aine checked her watch. It was almost eight o'clock. "Oh, I need to go to the store before going home. We've got no food in the house." Aine turned and started off, then looked back to wave. "See you tomorrow!"

Takato watched her take off, a silly grin on his face. All his opinions were changing. In just one afternoon, he could definitely see why Sakuya had scooped Aine up and called her his own. That bright, happy face could easily capture a man's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovers

It was after nine when Aine finally opened the door to the apartment. She could tell immediately that Sakuya wasn't home yet. Feeling a little disappointed she took the bags of food into the kitchen. Aine put the food away then set about fixing Sakuya a sandwich because he tended to be hungry when he got home. That done she put his copy of the notes on the table where he'd see them and grabbing a few grapes went upstairs to shower.

Sakuya was tired but feeling good. They'd had an awesome rehearsal, had such a good time that they'd stayed longer than they'd planed. He unlocked the door and smiled, Aine was home. He could smell her perfume, he wondered if she was still awake.

He made his way to the kitchen and checked the fridge, seeing a sandwich inside caused him to grin. Sakuya took it and a soda then went to the table. He saw the papers and groaned when he read what they were. They both had tests to make up. As he ate and scanned the material he was relieved, they didn't look too difficult. Sakuya would have to tell Sasaki and get Friday off. He'd scream but Sakuya didn't care, he and Aine would graduate together.

Sakuya put away his dishes and turned off the lights. Yawning he headed up stairs but when he reached the bedroom, the bed was empty. It was then he heard the shower running and grinned, he wasn't that tired. Silently he stepped into the bathroom, through the glass doors he could Aine's form surrounded by steam. He began to strip letting his clothes fall to the floor.

Aine was enjoying the hot spray of water. She could have gotten out a while ago but it felt so good and just maybe if she stalled long enough, Sakuya would be home before she went to bed. Eyes closed she turned and let the water massage her back and neck. Suddenly there was a cool draft of air and as she opened her eyes, Sakuya leaned down to steal a kiss.

It was home – the kiss they shared. Not until they were together and touching did either really feel at home. Sakuya wrapped a long arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Aine obliged and went on tip-toe, hands on his chest. This first kiss was sexy and yet it was a greeting too.

"Hey, I missed you today." His hair was now plastered to his head and his blue eyes stared at her from behind his bangs. Sakuya placed his other hand on her buttocks and pulled her flush against him, sighed and closed his eyes.

Aine smiled, "I missed you too." Her own arms circled his back, stroking. She placed a kiss over his heart. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Sakuya pulled back, "Have you washed?" At the same time his hands reached for the body wash and lathered up.

Laughing she asked, "Would it matter?"

"Nope." Grinning, his large hands captured her breasts. In the past, Sakuya had enjoyed many women but loving Aine was a whole new experience each time, no matter how well he knew her body.

Aine's breath caught in her throat as he circled, squeezed and teased her nipples. Reaching out, her hands gripped those lean hips and held on.

Sakuya watched as she threw back her head exposing her neck and since he found her neck to be sexy his mouth descended to lick and nibble at it. At the same time, one hand slid down her trembling stomach and into the curls at her apex. Inserting two long fingers, Sakuya marvel at the tight, wetness of Aine's sex. Moving a thumb to cover her clit, he began rubbing.

"Sakuya…" Aine's voice choked out. She pressed herself against his stroking hand. "Uh – more…Sakuya…"

Sakuya loved to hear her say his name as she came. He rubbed faster and held her tight as her trembling increased. Leaving her neck his mouth covered hers as she lost control and came for him.

He didn't give her time to rest – he couldn't. Sakuya lifted Aine off her feet and her legs slid around his waist. Large hands gripped her under her ass and held her right above his erection.

Aine was trying to catch her breath as she braced her back against the wall. A smile of satisfaction crossed her face as she saw his rampant erection; it was she who did this to him. Her hands slid down over the silky- hard skin, enjoying the pulse of his blood.

"Aine…" It was a warning and a plea. Sakuya _needed_ to be inside her.

"Yes my love." Aine guided him to her entrance and placed the head just inside.

"I love you." Sakuya whispered as he let her slide down the length of him. They groaned in unison. One moment was given to savor the connection – the wetness, the warmth, the hardness before thrusting to reach the pinnacle. The world consisted of hot water, steam, the slap of skin against skin and heavy breathing. They worked together, loved together and made it happen.

Aine laid her head against his shoulder and Sakuya turned so that it was he that was leaning against the wall. One arm moved to hold her closer to him and there they stood under the spray of water.

"We may drown if we don't move soon." There was humor in Sakuya's voice as he finally spoke. "Aine? Have you gone to sleep on me?" He smoothed back her hair and kissed her ear.

"Hmmm, no but I could. No place I'd rather be." Aine managed to lift her head and smile at him.

Sakuya felt his heart jump to hear Aine say those words. A soft smile appeared on his lips, "I'm glad but if we stay too much longer, we'll look like prunes." Reluctantly he removed himself from her warmth and set Aine on her feet.

"Not yet. Wash your hair." Aine waited while he applied soap to his hair then picking up his body wash, she began to wash her lover clean. She loved the lean strength of him. Her intention only was to wash and relax him but his penis was responding to her touch. Aine ran her hands over his chest and shoulders, down those long muscular legs, avoiding his sex.

Sakuya allowed her touch and watched her through slitted eyes. He didn't know if he could endure her teasing much longer. Sakuya let out a sigh as she moved behind him and started on his back. Quickly he finished his hair and let the suds wash away while he braced his hands against the wall – to keep from taking Aine again.

Aine let her breasts brush against him as she washed Sakuya's back and then his great ass was before her. It was firm and tight – just right and there between his legs, his scrotum.

"Aine…!" Sakuya voice was loud and pained. He turned off the water and turned to look at her, his expression fierce.

He moved so quickly that Aine gasped and felt a shiver of excitement at the look on his face and just a touch of fear. "Saku-?" Aine couldn't speak because suddenly she was thrown over his shoulder.

Sakuya took the time to pick up a couple of towels as he headed out of the bedroom. He spread the towels over the bed then tossed Aine onto it. She bounced and her legs flew open; Sakuya grinned and placed himself between them. He wasted no time and entered her yet again.

"I was going to let you get some sleep but now – no way." Blue eyes traveled over her face and breasts as he pressed deep within her.

Aine arched her back loving everything he was doing. "Sleep? Who…needs…sleep?" She managed to look up at him. Wet hair dripping down his face and neck, eyes intense and mouth smiling. "Love me…Sakuya." He did as she commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Trio

Sakuya didn't plan to let either of them sleep but the busy weekend and long Monday caught up to them both. Both were reluctant to move once the alarm sounded. Aine crawled out of bed first and Sakuya finally got up when he smelled breakfast.

"So we have make-up tests on Friday? Sasaki is not going to like this but he'll deal. You coming to the studio after school?"

Aine looked up at him and shook her head. "Nope." She said after swallowing. "The teacher asked Takato to tutor me, so I'll be staying late to study with him."

Sakuya tried to picture Takato but the face wouldn't come to him. "He's a good student?"

"Oh yeah, top one in our class! I feel really lucky to have him help me." Aine stood and started cleaning up.

One hand propped up Sakuya's chin as he watched Aine. "I could help you study."

Aine smiled at him over her shoulder, "I know but you'll be working and if I come to the studio, I'll look at you more than I will my notes, so I'll see you when you come home." Aine sighed, it was the right thing to do but she'd miss him.

Sakuya sighed too and stood to help clean. "Well how about joining us for dinner, after you finish studying?" He rested one hand on her hair and began stroking his hand through it.

"Can't. I promised Takato that I'd buy him dinner in exchange for helping me. We had a good time last night."

Sakuya raised an eyebrow – who was this guy spending so much time with Aine. He still couldn't recall who Takato was. Sakuya looked back at Aine when she laughed.

"He was worried you'd be jealous if we spent so much time alone, so we're going to invite some friends to eat with us for the next few days. I told him you wouldn't be but he wasn't satisfied until we agreed on our friends coming along." Aine grinned up at him not aware that he'd actually worried just a tiny bit.

Sakuya framed her face and leaned closed for a kiss. "So we won't see much of each other this week, hmm? Guess we'll have to catch up at night in bed." They kissed some more before rushing to leave on time.

* * *

"Whaaaaat! Sakuya! You need all day Friday off?" Sasaki yelled his hands clenched in his hair.

"Oh come, Sasaki," Said Santa. "It's school. Tests happen – it's not like he's going out to do something fun." Santa draped and arm over Sakuya's shoulder.

"He's right. We'll just postpone the meetings for that afternoon. It'll give the rest of us a break. I can spend some time with Maria and Yukihumi." Yuki grinned.

"Oh so while I'm up to my ears in questions, you get to play?" Sakuya frowned.

Yuki laughed, "Hey, you're the baby here; us grown-ups need a little play time too!"

"All right, I'll see what I can do. Damn, things will be so much easier when you graduate. Make sure you come straight to the studio after school and bring Yukimura too, we'll be needing her input on a few things." Sasaki sighed. "Here's the head's up on this meeting. We've got someone coming in who wants us to advertise their products in return for giving us a _load_ of money which would go a long way towards us putting out more music."

Atsuro leaned forward, "Yeah, what kind of products?"

"Clothes actually." Mr. Takayama said as he came in followed by three people. Two men dressed in flashy suits and a woman in skimpy, bright dress. "Their line of clothes is called Trio. Maybe you've heard of them, if not it's because they're relatively new and by having Lucifer wear their clothes it could be a boon for all of us."

"My, they look even more handsome in person!" The woman spoke. She was beautiful – dark, shoulder length hair, high firm breasts and legs for days. "I have a copy of your book and just fell in love with you!"

"Yes, that book is still a bestseller. Possibly your clothes will be too. Please have a seat. Fellows let me introduce Lee, Ivan and the lovely Kei also known as Trio. Since you follow the band I assume you know who everyone is?" At their nods, Mr. Takayama sat down. "Well then let's see if we can come up with a mutual arrangement."

The meeting took most of the morning and went well. It was decided to first give it a trial period. The guys were not familiar with Trio's design style and wanted to see it first. Anticipating that, Trio had brought some clothes with them. The clothes were interesting but Lucifer still wanted a trial period to see if they liked them and if the fans took to the new look before signing anything. The band had a series of small clubs they were going to play over the next few weeks and would wear the clothes then.

"Okay, sounds like a plan but you all should come in for fittings – we want you to look your best." Kei eyed them all with a seductive smile. If she could, she'd take the measurements herself. Kei rubbed her hands together and felt her nipples tighten.


	4. Chapter 4

Jealousy

"Wow this was really fun, but I gotta get home. See you tomorrow!" Yuko waved as she ran off.

Aine waved too. It was just her and Takato left. She smiled at him. "She's right; maybe we should all hang out once a week all the time. I never knew Aimi liked summo wrestling!" Aine thought that was too funny and started laughing again. Aimi was a tiny thing, even shorter than Aine. The thought of her standing beside a summo wrestler just tickled Aine.

Takato laughed along with Aine. He did feel better having their friends along but at the same time, he was becoming more and more attracted to Aine. She had a fun personality and was just so pretty when she smiled, like she was now. Takato was tempted to reach out and touch her face; instead he brought his hand to his head and smoothed back his hair. "Well I guess we should call it a night, huh? Sakuya will probably beat you home."

Aine checked her watch and sighed, "No probably not. If they're keeping the same schedule, they'll still be rehearsing and they loose all track of time when it comes to their music." And so did she when she was there.

"Oh okay." Takato felt awkward with all these new feelings and wished he'd left with the others. "You want me to walk you part of the way home?"

"No that's okay; you have much further to go than I do, Takato. I had fun and can't wait till tomorrow. 'Night!" Turning Aine ran off.

Takato watched until she was out of sight. It was a good thing they only had two more days of studying together or things could get complicated for him.

Aine turned when she heard a horn beep at her. She stopped but didn't recognize the car. Warily she waited as the back window slid down. "Hey Maria!" Aine went over to the car and leaned in.

"Hey Aine, what are you doing out by yourself?" Maria laughed when the baby squirmed trying to get out of his carseat and closer to Aine.

"Hey there, Yukihiko!" She held out her hand to tickle the boy. "Oh, I just had dinner with some friends and I'm on my way home. What about you two? You going to pick up Yuki?"

"Are you kidding? They're still rehearsing!" They both laughed, knowing how their men lost themselves in their music. "No Yukihiko and I were visiting my parents and were just going home. Would like a lift home?"

Aine perked up at that. She enjoyed spending time with Maria; it was like getting a glimpse of what her family would be like when she and Sakuya finally got married. Aine shivered, she wanted that but knew the time was not yet right. "Sure, thanks." She stepped back and Maria opened the door for her. Getting in, she moved to sit on the other side of the baby who clapped his hands joyfully to be between the two people he knew would spoil him with attention.

Sakuya entered the apartment and knew immediately that Aine was not there; he frowned and checked the time. It was after ten. She'd told him about going out with friends but surely they weren't still out having fun, not when they had school in the morning.

He went to check the phone to see if she had left a message but not one was from Aine. Should he try and call her cell? Sakuya stood with one hand on the phone. No, he'd give it a little more time. Moving into the kitchen, he fixed a drink and went to stand by the window, looking for Aine.

"Gosh, the apartment's still dark. Guess Sakuya's not home yet, they must still be at it." Aine looked down at little Yukihiko and kissed his sleeping cheek. "Thanks for dessert. It was nice to just have a night together without the guys." Maria had wanted pick up some of Yuki's favorite ice cream and the three of them had stayed to have some as well.

"I know. We should do it more often; I know little Yuki would love to see more of his Aunt Aine." Maria smiled when Aine blushed. She leaned over and kissed Aine's cheek. "You'd better go, I've kept you out late and you have school tomorrow."

Aine was feeling really good; Maria was treating her like a little sister and Yukihiko's aunt. It was a good way to end the day. "Yeah, school. I had fun Maria and I'll call you about doing it again, okay?" Aine spoke as she got out of the car.

"I'll look forward to it. Good night Aine." Maria rolled down the window to see that she made it inside okay.

Inside Sakuya noticed the car but didn't recognize it. He straightened when the door opened and Aine got out. Who had given her a ride home? Sakuya moved closer and tried to see into the car. As he watched, Aine reached back into the car and pulled out a bag then waving she ran into the building. Had he waited a moment longer, he'd have seen Maria look out.

Aine yawned as she opened the door. Instead of turning on all the lights, she turned on a small lamp and went into the kitchen humming. She took out the ice cream and put into the fridge. "I wonder if Sakuya will want a snack when he comes in."

"I'm not feeling very hungry right now." Sakuya's voice came from the shadows.

"Eeeeeep!" Aine jumped and turned to see a shadow approaching her. "Oh! Sakuya!" She began to laugh, relieved. "You scared me. Why are you sitting in the dark?" She went and cut on all the lights and turned to him with a smile only to loose it when she saw his blank expression. "Sakuya?"

"Where have you been Aine?" Slowly he took another drink, the ice in his glass the only sounds in the room.

"I – I told you, I had dinner with my friends from school. What's wrong?" Aine moved to stand before him. "Has something happened?"

"Aine…why are you so late getting home?" The words finally burst out of Sakuya. He'd been studying Aine since she'd entered the room. She looked fine, happy even and she didn't seem to feel guilty about anything. The reason for her being late was probably nothing.

"Oh." Aine wondered if he thought she'd been up to something but answered without any prejudice. "After I left for home, Maria was driving by and she said she'd give me a lift but then we stopped to pick up some ice cream for Yuki and stayed to have some for ourselves. Yukihiko got ice cream in his hair! We had fun." Aine smiled up at him then watched in surprise as he let out a huge sigh.

Sakuya felt stupid. He put down his drink and took Aine into his arms. Closing his eyes he wondered why he'd been so suspicious of who she'd been spending time with. Maybe it was just that he wasn't getting to spend much time with Aine.

"Sakuya?" Automatically she hugged him back but she wondered what was going through his mind.

"It's nothing. So you had a good time tonight?" Unless she asked, he'd keep his stupid behavior to himself.

"Mmm- hmm. I thought maybe we could do it more often – hang out with my friends and with Maria. Do you want some food?" Looking up Aine saw those beautiful blue eyes she loved.

"Only you." Sakuya picked her up and turning out the lights, carried her upstairs.

* * *

"What's up Atsuro? You look kinda bummed." Santa said. They were taking a quick break between meetings. The 'big-wigs' were wanting to step up their concert appearances and the band was against doing so many, plus all the interviews and photo shoots. Finally they called for a break to give everyone a few minutes to calm down. 

"Don't worry, there's no way they're going hold us to that ridiculous schedule." Yuki said. He couldn't believe that they actually wanted them to perform everyday for almost a month with no rest.

Atsuro looked up and grinned sheepishly. "Umm, that wasn't what I was thinking about. Yuuka and I have an anniversary coming up and I don't have any idea what to get her. Aine had said that she would help me but I won't get to see her this week." He looked over at Sakuya. "Maybe I could go home with you and pick Aine's brain?"

Sakuya shook his head and laughed. "I suppose so, if she's feeling up to it. You really can't think of something on your own?"

"I don't know. Aine and Yuuka have gotten pretty close so I thought maybe she mentioned something to Aine. I'd rather get Yuuka something she wanted than to just guess and have her disappointed." Atsuro sighed.

Towa went over and threw an arm over Atsuro's shoulder. "Why not ask the veteran, Yuki? Ask the old married man, he should have some good ideas." Two bright faces looked in Yuki's direction.

"Whoa guys don't…" Yuki didn't get to finish because Mr. Takayama was motioning for them to come back to the conference room.

"Please Yuki." Atsuro whispered as they filed back in and looked hopeful when Yuki said maybe.

They were just breaking for lunch when Atsuro's phone rang. "Hello? Hey! You can? Right now? Great, I'm on my way!" He put up his phone and raced to the door. "See you guys!" He didn't even take the elevator but went down the stairs.

"What's that about?" Santa asked and everybody just shrugged.

The meeting had started again but Atsuro hadn't returned yet. It was thirty minutes later before he showed up breathless but happy.

"Sorry I'm late, please continue." Atsuro didn't look sorry, he looked pleased – like he'd just caught the canary but they weren't able to question him. The meeting went on the rest of the afternoon and only stopped when it was time for Lucifer to rehearse.

As they were setting up, Santa asked what was on everyone's mind. "Where'd you run off to in a hurry? Did you meet up with Yuuka for a little whoopee?"

Atsuro blushed at the thought of a quickie with Yuuka but shook his head, "No with Aine." His eyes went wide as he realized what he'd said. "No, no! No whoopee with Aine! Sakuya!" Atsuro backed away and hid behind Towa who was doing his best to get out of the way.

Yuki was grinning as he stepped in front of Sakuya and held him back. "Let him finish Sakuya. You know he wasn't out doing anything with Aine. Not when he's so worried about what to get Yuuka for their anniversary."

Just the thought of _anyone_ having sex with Aine, made Sakuya see red; he hadn't thought, only moved towards Atsuro with the intent to smash in his face. Yuki's words snapped him out of thoughts of murder and he finally saw Atsuro peeking over Towa's shoulder while Towa was trying desperately trying to pull away from him. Sakuya had to chuckle. He stopped moving and backed up. "I'm calm. Tell me what you meant."

Atsuro stayed where he was, he didn't want to be anywhere near Sakuya's fists. "Aine called. She hadn't forgot about Yuuka's present and she wanted me to come pick her up so we could go look at what she had in mind. It was almost time for her lunch and if I hurried, she wouldn't miss class." He looked hopeful when Sakuya smiled. Atsuro finally let go of Towa who let out a sigh of relief and pressed his hand to his heart.

"I take it she found something?" Sakuya asked.

"Oh yeah! It's perfect and she gave me some ideas on where to take Yuuka too. Aine's great!" Fear totally forgotten, Atsuro went up to Sakuya and grinned.

Sakuya caught him in a headlock. "Yeah, I know. Next time think before you speak." He squeezed then let Atsuro go, laughing.

Everyone froze for a moment before joining in the laughter. Atsuro took a moment to catch his breath. "We were almost late getting back to school; she just made it before the bell. Said she, 'see you at home tonight'." He moved to pick up his guitar. "Can we play some music? I think I need it." Atsuro had been on a high from finding the right gift, then scared silly by Sakuya, he needed to work off the adrenaline.

"Yeah, time to rock." Yuki said smiling; his friends were always interesting to be around.


	5. Chapter 5

Unsafe

"Why are we hanging around outside of this school?" A tall skinny teen asked. He and his friend were considered punks and were always skipping school - as they were now. "Let's go downtown and grab some food."

"Not yet." The leader, Toru was a little overweight but most of it was muscle. "There's somebody I wanna see." It was late and most of the students had gone home for the day but he knew at least two people were still inside studying. He laughed at the thought of staying at school even longer than he had to, especially to study. "You know that band Lucifer? Well I heard that the singer goes to this school."

"Yeah? So what, you want his autograph?" Kazuo thought that was funny. Toru wanting some idol's name on a piece of paper.

"Hell no! What would I do with that? Naw, I heard that not only Sakuya goes here but so does his girl." Toru looked at Kazuo with lust in his eyes. "This Sakuya can get almost any woman, not just girls but _women_ and he settles for some little high schooler! What reason would he choose some girl, unless she was really good in the sack! Think about it – I heard he protects her like we would if we got those bikes we been looking at. That's gotta be some sweet stuff she's got between her legs!"

Kazuo thought it over and a slow smile appeared on his face. "So we're going to convince the lady to spend some time with us huh? But what about him? If she's all that, won't he come looking for us? People like that have a lot of power, should we be messing around with his girl?"

Toru thought about if for a moment, then shrugged it off. "She's dating a rock star, you know what type of girl she is. Probably opens her legs for anybody who asks. But we can hide our faces or knock her out and take her that way but I want her awake so I get exactly what Sakuya gets from her." Toru was getting hard just thinking about lying between Aine's legs.

A group of kids approached the school but didn't pay any attention to the two guys down the street. As they neared the entrance, a guy and a girl came out and someone called to the girl, "Hey Aine, where are we eating tonight?"

Toru looked at Kazuo who nodded. Their prey was short but pretty, not much exciting or enticing about her but the fact that she was Sakyua's and that was enough. "Soon we're going to be eating some of that, huh Toru?" The two teens laughed long and hard as Aine took the lead and left the school.

* * *

Aine was stuffed. Tonight they had decided on pizza. She hadn't had any in a long time and ended up eating too much. "It a good thing I'm walking home." Aine smiled up at Takato. They were all still sitting there after finishing off three pies. 

"I really should go home but I don't want to move." Yuko was patting her stomach.

"The two of you ate most of the pizza!" Takato laughed when they just shrugged. He couldn't remember when he'd had so much fun. He was certainly going to miss this next week, he was going to miss Aine. Takato couldn't believe that he'd never taken the time to get to know Aine before. It was only now that she was with someone else that he realized that two of them got along so well, that she could have been his girl.

"Yeah it feels like it too. Excuse me!" Aine burped and everyone busted out laughing. "I guess that's my cue to get up." They all got up, still laughing. Even though they didn't want the night to end, there was still school the next day. Everyone parted ways outside and Aine went off by herself.

After a block she started to feel uneasy but there were many people still out, she should be okay. Aine told herself this but picked up her pace anyway. Normally she enjoyed the walk home but tonight she was on edge, maybe she should call Sakuya. But he was probably still rehearsing and she didn't want to interrupt him, she was just being silly. Sighing Aine looked around and started off again.

After only a few steps a horn honked and a voice called out, "Hey little girl, wanna ride?!"

Startled Aine jumped and started running before it occurred to her that the car was a Ferrari and the voice was her very own Sakuya's. Aine took a moment to press her hand against her heart before making her way through the crowd that was starting to gather around the car.

Sakuya was wearing shades even though the sun was long gone. He wore no smile as people started calling out to him. _What was up with Aine? She'd looked scared._ He scanned the crowd and at once his eyes spotted two guys staring his way. There was an air of menace about them.

"Excuse me!" Aine had to push her way to the car and many were pushing back.

Focusing on Aine again, Sakuya spoke up, "Let her through." It was a request and most backed off, just happy to have him speaking to them. Finally when she reached the passenger door he smiled. There were screams of delight to see that look on his face and also sighs of dismay when they saw who the smile was for.

Aine gratefully got in the car and Sakuya leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"It's the girlfriend!"

"Yeah remember the picture book? That's her!"

"Must be, it's the same smile."

Sakuya rolled up the windows and honked the horn before putting it in gear and leaving the excited fans behind. "You okay? Did I scare you?"

"Hmm, yeah a little. It felt like somebody was following me but it was just my imagination." Aine shook off the feeling and looked over at him. "So you finished early tonight?"

"A little bit. Lucky I came by at the right time, now we can go home together." Sakuya was worried about those two guys and the fact that Aine had felt nervous made him wonder if he should try to leave work early tomorrow. "Hey Aine, maybe you should call a cab tomorrow?"

"Huh, why? Oh because I was worried? I'm sure it was nothing besides I like walking home." Aine had already forgotten about that moment of fear, all that mattered was that Sakuya was here by her side.

"Well do it for me. You don't won't me to worry about you do you? You're precious to me, you know?" They were stopped at a light and his dark head swooped down for a loving kiss.

Aine lost herself in the kiss and would have put her arms around him if the seatbelt hadn't pulled her back into her seat. Sakuya chuckled and looked up as horns blew. "See what you do to me? Promise me you'll call a cab." Vivid blue eyes stared at her.

Aine looked behind them and noticed all the honking horns and gesturing drivers but Sakuya waited patiently for her answer. He was really worried. "Okay, I promise." At his slow smile, she felt all tingly inside.

Finally Sakuya moved forward through the now red light. "Thanks, now let's get home and finish that kiss." He felt better now, Aine would do as he asked and be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Feelings

"Last study day. So after we eat, are you going study some more at home, you and Sakuya?" Takato blinked as a look overcame Aine, her eyes turned a darker shade and her mouth opened slightly, she licked her lips. He felt himself get hard. "Umm, Aine?"

Aine started and flushed, she'd been thinking of what she and Sakuya had done when they got home last night and was hoping for more of the same. "Maybe, depends on how tired Sakuya is." Aine grinned to herself; Sakuya was never too tired for making love. "So, who's turn is it to pick dinner tonight?" They'd taken turns choosing the foods and had something different each night.

"Yuko's. I think she wanted something traditional since we've basically had junk all week." They were packing up now to go meet everyone outside.

"Yeah, guess we could eat a more nutritional meal for a change and it's our last night to do this." Aine was disappointed but she'd missed what was going on with Lucifer too and needed to catch up on all the new things they were doing. More than likely they would be needing some new songs from her.

"Actually, we're going to go out tomorrow too. You sure you can't make it? We could celebrate your passing." Takato smiled, he had no doubts that Aine would ace the tests, she'd studied hard.

"Thanks, Takato but no I can't…Sakuya and I have plans. Lucifer ya know?" Aine was always careful of what she told people. It couldn't be found out that she was Lucifer's lyricist. "I'll miss you guys though."

"Yeah, Sakuya's missed school all week; they're really busy aren't they?"

"Unbelievably, I don't know where they get their energy from." They had just left the building when Aine stumbled. "Whoa…! Thanks…Takato." He'd been quick to catch her and now held her close to him. Aine could feel his rapid heartbeat and when she looked up his lids were lowered as he stared at her. Slowly his mouth descended.

Aine's eyes widened and she pulled back. "Takato I…"

He stopped and pulled back. "No Aine, I'm sorry." Takato brought one hand up to massage his neck. "Too little too late, I guess. I've become really attracted to you over the last few days. If only I'd noticed you before, maybe you'd be mine instead of Sakuya's. He's a lucky man. No hard feelings? We can still be friends?" Takato was having a hard time believing what he'd almost done. Aine loved Sakuya, any fool could see that. He waited to see if she would forgive him or leave him standing in his own foolishness.

Aine was a little shocked but pleased, "I'm flattered Takato. I guess we could have been closer if Sakuya hadn't come along but he did and I do love him. I hope I didn't lead you on or…" She let out a relieved sigh when he shook his head. "Well, I'd like to continue being friends, if you think we can." Aine really enjoyed being with him and had thought of him as a really good friend, she didn't want to lose that.

Takato let out huge breath. "Thanks Aine. I was afraid I'd messed things up between us. Please, let's be friends." He held out his hand and smiled when she accepted it.

"Ready to eat?!" Yuko called. "Come on you guys, I can taste the food already."

"Shall we? Takato gestured for Aine to go ahead of him and joined the others to have fun, as good friends.

They ate well and left early to go sing at a Karaoke bar. Everybody was acting silly and showing off. They knew it might be awhile before they were all together like this again. It took a phone call from Yuko's mother to make them aware of the time.

"Man that was fun!" The girl in question said. "Guess it's good that Sakuya wasn't able to make it – we murdered a few of Lucifer's songs. But Aine here had some of the moves down pat from studying Sakuya no doubt!" Yuko teased as they walked outside.

"Me! Did you notice she didn't have any trouble keeping up with me?!" Aine grabbed Yuko's arm, laughing they stepped onto the sidewalk.

Takato and his friend just laughed at the girls. Both of them had enjoyed the show and had even tried to keep up but were out-classed. Takato still felt a twinge of regret that the pretty girl at his side could never be his but he could still count on her as a friend.

Yuko sighed and gave Aine a hug. "Better go before Mom calls again. It's almost eleven. Good luck tomorrow! Come on, Kim. Good thing we live near each other, I'd hate to walk home alone at this hour."

Aine waved goodbye and dug out her cell phone. "I promised Sakuya I wouldn't walk home tonight and it's a good thing too since we stayed so late."

Takato waited. He'd been about to suggest he walk her home but it seems even without being around, Sakuya was watching over Aine. "All set? How long before it gets here?"

"About ten minutes, must be one close by. You don't have to wait Takato. You'll be late getting home too. I know, why don't we share the cab? Taking me home is out of the way but I'll pay for your share."

"Ai-ne," Takato drew out her name. "Look waiting with you is no big deal but you don't have to pay for the cab, I have money."

"But you've helped me so much with my studying; I'd like to do something for you." Aine really wanted to do whatever she could for him. It wouldn't make up for not returning his feelings but it was something she could do.

"I let you buy my dinner this week and that's enough, really and I'd appreciate the cab ride. My parents aren't too strict but if I get home too late, I'll definitely hear about it. So, it's settled. We'll share a cab and I'll quiz you on the way home." Takato grinned as her smile disappeared.

"Gee, thanks." Aine smiled ruefully as the cab pulled up. Laughing they got in and neither saw the two guys who had been walking slowly towards them stop and curse as the cab pulled away.

* * *

"Here, eat up. We've got to have energy for those tests." Aine piled more rice in Sakuya's bowl.

Sakuya looked her over. Usually Aine dreaded taking tests but today she acted like it was any other day. "Well you're upbeat this morning. Normally you're moving slower than a snail when we have tests."

"Not this time! Takato pounded the information into my brain. Today should be a breeze!" Aine smiled then popped more food in her mouth.

They left for school shortly after and went to class. Yuko and Takato met them just inside and wished them luck.

"Do you remember…" Takato couldn't help but drill Aine some more and nodded satisfied when she got the answers correct. "So, we'll see you guys at lunch?"

Aine looked to Sakuya, they didn't have to be in the studio till later but maybe he wanted to leave right after the exams were over.

He saw her look and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "We can stay until school's over. It'll be fun, I haven't been here in a while."

There were screams from behind them as the students overheard Sakuya's words. Shortly the teacher appeared and asked the couple to follow them. The exams would be given in a separate room.

Sakuya looked up in surprise as Aine started humming. She was humming and smiling as she took her test. Feeling a little competitive, Sakuya decided to see who would finish first.

He lost. Aine finished well before the allotted time and stared at him mischievously as he finished his own work.

"Ha! For once I beat you on a test. I just know I got them all right!" Aine danced about Sakuya.

He had wanted to beat Aine but he couldn't feel bad that he didn't especially since she was so happy about it. He let her crow and enjoy herself.

"So how do you think you did?" Takato looked from Aine's beaming face to Sakuya's satisfied smile.

"Aced it! I'm sure I aced it! Thanks Takato!" Aine threw her arms around him in a big hug.

Sakuya noticed the boy's embarrassed face and knew that Aine had captured his heart. He'd wondered about that. According to Aine, she hadn't been popular and didn't have many boyfriends before him but now that they were together, more and more men wanted her. Well at least he knew she loved him and only him. Sakuya knew he could deal with any real competition and Takato wasn't even on the short list.

Takato could see that Sakuya wasn't worried about Aine's hugging him and was a little put off by it but Takato knew it was way too late to be with Aine. All he could do now was enjoy her friendship and this hug.

Yuko also gave Aine a hug before settling down to eat lunch. "How about you Sakuya? Did you ace the test too?"

"Maybe not aced…" He began.

"Oh please. Sakuya always tests well. He's just smart like that." Aine commented before stuffing food in her mouth.

Sakuya grinned. "Thanks." Aine was always fun to watch when she ate. It was almost sexual – at least to him.

Aine stayed on high the rest of the afternoon and actually screamed with delight when they got their test scores back. She had indeed aced the test and Sakuya had only gotten one wrong. Sakuya promised to take her out soon to celebrate and after saying goodbye to their friends, they left for the studio.


	7. Chapter 7

Business or Pleasure

Aine was welcomed back as if she'd been gone away for more than a few days. The band had really missed her while she was at school; it was almost like she was another band member.

"Well I hope you both passed since it meant missing work. Yukimura, you've got some catching up to do. We need some lyrics for at least two new songs." Sasaki greeted them with work.

"We passed." Sakyua said dryly. "Actually I think I'm going to do lyrics for one of the songs. I'll let you listen to them later okay?" He addressed Aine.

"Sure. So when do I get to see the clothes by Trio? Will I get wear any? Some of the girls at school think they're really hot!" Aine loved new clothes.

"Well that's good to hear, that kids are into Trio but why would you get to wear any of the clothes? You're not part of Lucifer and Yukihiko Aine is a trade secret, remember? Really." Sasaki shook his head as Aine pouted.

"Don't worry. I'll take you with me when we go for fittings and if you see something you like, we'll get it." Sakuya smiled when she got up to give him a kiss.

"That's an idea! Maybe I'll take Yuuka too. Yuki you can bring Maria." Atsuro only shrugged at Towa and Santa. Santa gave him the finger and Towa rolled his eyes.

"Can we please get on with the meeting? You know the deal with Trio is about business not outfitting our girlfriends and wives."

"Sasaki is right. Let's get down to business." Mr. Takayama said. He'd let them carry on for a bit and welcome Aine back. He was glad to see her too but they did have concerts to get ready for. The rest of the afternoon was spent on finalizing the schedule for the next few weeks.

* * *

The fittings were set for early the next day. Takayama sent a car for everyone so the band plus significant others arrived ready for some new clothes. Kei was waiting for the group with excitement flowing through her but it dimmed somewhat when she saw the women.

"Oh, hello. Good morning Lucifer! And I see you've brought some ladies with you. Are they here to help you? Assistants maybe?" Kei hoped so; she'd been looking forward to getting her hands all over these men.

Yuki stepped forward smiling, "No, this is my wife Maria, Atsuro's girlfriend Yuuka and Sakuya's girlfriend Aine. They wanted to watch and maybe pick out a few things for themselves while we're here. We'll pay for their clothes of course." He noticed Kei looked less than pleased after the introductions.

Lee and Ivan hurried forward to cover Kei's disappointment. They fussed over the girls and assured that the ladies of Lucifer could each have a free outfit which got the girls all excited.

Kei forced a smile. It looked like Yuki was off limits with a wife but the other two were just girlfriends. Still four handsome hunks out of five wasn't bad. She wondered if she'd be able to sleep with them all and how soon. Kei had two great passions in life fashion and sexy men – she loved her work because it let her indulge her passions to the fullest.

Yuki went first as leader of the band and Maria stayed by his side. Most people consider her naïve because she married so young and had a child but not so. She'd seen the predatory look in Kei's eyes and had no intention of letting her too close to her man.

Maria did wonder about Yuuka and Aine though. As soon as she got the chance, she'd try to warn them to be careful of the 'cat in the designer dress.' Maria was glad to see that Ivan was going to take Yuki's measurements and laughed to herself as the obviously gay man fluttered about her husband making him grimace.

"Glad that's over." He said walking to her. "I can't stand being measured for clothes." Yuki grumbled and watched his wife's eyes dance as she held in her laughter. "Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything. Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad. He really wanted to feel you up but he controlled himself."

"What?!" Yuki looked back at Ivan who waved happily at him, back to his now loudly laughing wife. "You're awful Maria." But he grinned ruefully as he said it.

Kei stepped forward and gestured for Towa to come to her. The lanky, almost female looking man moved forward. "Be gentle with me."

"The first time – of course." Kei said with a sexy smile. She turned him so that her back was to the room and no one could see what her hands were up to.

Ivan and Lee had music playing by Lucifer and brought out snacks to keep the others entertained. Ivan was indeed gay but Lee wasn't. Both men loved their work but had to put up with Kei and her constant hunt for men. The two of them were more circumspect than Kei on any day. She was sexed up enough for the two of them. Many a time they had to make amends for when Kei came on to the wrong woman's husband or man. Today they'd hoped to take it easy but seeing the women come in with the men had put them on edge. When it came time for Atsuro and Sakuya to be measured, it was decided they'd offer to help Kei and keep her out of trouble. Designing clothes for a band as popular as Lucifer could put them on top in the design world.

Towa endured Kei. Yes, she was a beautiful woman but too aggressive for his taste. Her hands had teased his nipples and cupped his genitals and that was too forward for him. They'd barely had a personal conversation and she was touching him like a lover. He smiled politely and thanked her and walked away without looking back.

Santa had been checking out the lovely designer but he knew his band mates and when Towa walked his way, knew that she'd done something to put the sensitive guy off. He went forward deciding to see what she did before making a decision on whether he'd ask the pretty Kei out.

Yuuka, Aine and Maria were looking at huge portfolios of Trio's work with their men standing behind them offering advice on what they should choose. Yuki wanted a fancy dress for Maria, while Atsuro wanted Yuuka to get something sexy and Sakuya was searching for lingerie for Aine.

Kei looked over her shoulder at the group. They appeared to be a tight knit group and wondered if maybe she should leave these men alone for a change. That sexy Towa hadn't appreciated her touch. She looked back at Santa and his huge grin, maybe she'd just picked the wrong guy.

"Ever been measured for clothes before." Kei leaned close to drape the tape measure across his chest. Her lips were all but touching his.

"Not by you." Santa said licking his lips.

Kei laughed and decided this one would enjoy her attentions. The two were involved so intently it was like they were alone. She let her hands linger over the drummer's hard body and both of them were a little breathless and warm by the time she was done.

Kei had to excuse her self to go calm down so Lee ended up doing Atsuro's measurements but she was back before it was Sakuya's turn.

"Oh, Sakuya it looks like it's finally your turn. If you'll come over this way." Kei knew she had thing for Santa but she saw no reason to see if she couldn't get in with the charismatic lead singer.

Sakuya looked over his shoulder at the woman. He knew her type, had once sought out women just like her but that was the past. Sakuya ran a hand over Aine's hair and stepped away from the table. He'd just have to tell her to keep it all business. Even though most everyone had been involved in the clothes, he'd seen the interaction between her and Santa.

Santa was the oldest and knew a lot about women as well but Sakuya didn't think he'd like the lovely Kei trying to put the moves on a friend when she'd just done the same to him.

Maria saw Sakuya's hesitation and leaned over to get Aine's attention. "Go with him." At Aine's puzzled looked she said, "Protect him from that viper." Maria whispered.

Aine's eyebrows shot up as she turned to see Kei thread her arm through Sakuya's and lead him away. _Should she?_ Sakuya could take care of himself but…Aine got up and went after them.

Kei had maneuvered them behind a portable screen. "Well now let's see how long you are." She made her voice sexy.

"Maybe one of the men should do this." Sakuya said with his arms crossed.

"Now I always thought you liked women. Do you have a thing for men too? Just how close are you and your band mates?" Kei put her hands on her hips.

Aine stopped just on the other side and wondered if Sakuya was going to take her head off. Maybe she'd wait a minute more before joining them. Smiling she copied Sakuya's pose.

"We're very close, all but brothers and I don't appreciate you coming on to Santa then trying to do the same to me. Don't you have any respect for yourself?" There was disgust in his voice.

"Sakuya? You done? I think I know what dress I want." Aine appeared innocently. She didn't want things to get out of hand, after all business came first.

Sakuya blinked. _Aine? Had she suspected something?_ Sakuya held out his hand for her and she took it warmly. He couldn't stop his smile. "No, actually we haven't gotten started yet. You wanna stay with me while I get measured and then we can go pick out that dress?"

"Sure. But remember you said dress, not lingerie, okay?" Aine looked at him laughing.

"How about both?" Sakuya had eyes only for Aine. He totally ignored Kei's presence.

"Hey there! You guys need any help?" Lee had been nearby and he could see the fury building in Kei. "Why don't I take over and then we can get down to the fun part – picking out new clothes! Yeah?"

Sakuya chuckled as Kei turned on a high heel and walked away. He was glad Lee had shown up. The man took his measurements competently and quickly. He and Aine rejoined the others and spent the rest of the morning outfitting their women and discussing what types of clothes they liked to wear.


	8. Chapter 8

Moments of Fun

They went to an amusement park. Sakuya wanted to celebrate Aine's high score and the whole group decided to tag along. It was a small out of the way amusement park but Sakuya had planned ahead and reserved the place just for Aine. He didn't want fans hanging around and spoiling their fun.

Lucifer got to let their hair down and act like kids for the whole day. Roller coasters, games, haunted houses and the tunnel of love provided hours of fun. The girls screamed and laughed. The guys were competing to see who could win the most prizes.

Outside the locked gates, fans gathered and screamed for Sakuya and the other band members. Some brought cameras and others tried to climb over the fences to get closer to them. They were ignored and didn't mar the group's fun.

After stuffing their faces with junk food, they slipped out a side gate and went back to the studio. Lucifer needed to rehearse before a show that evening so the girls went back to Maria and Yuki's place to try on their new outfits and play with the baby.

It was two in the morning before Aine and Sakuya once again stepped inside their apartment. Aine was dragging a bit but Sakuya was stoked, he always was after performing. She didn't know how he did it. Lucifer had been going nonstop all day. While the girls had been at Maria's, all three of them had fallen asleep and gotten a couple hours of rest before leaving to go see the band perform at the club.

Aine went into the kitchen for some water and retuned to Sakuya who sat on the couch grinning. He took a bottle and downed it in seconds. She loved seeing him like this. Sakuya was relaxed and satisfied, the only other time he looked like this was after sex.

"What is it? You're staring." Sakuya looked her up and down. Aine was so tiny next to him yet she was perfect for him in every way.

"Nothing. I just love looking at you. After every show you look like this – like you just took on the world and won."

"Come here." Sakuya pulled her onto his lap. "Well I love looking at you when you scream my name at my shows. I can hear your voice above everyone's. If I look like I've won, it's because I've won you."

"How am I supposed to resist you when you say things like that?" Aine curled hands around Sakuya's neck.

"You're not, just like I'm not going to resist taking you to bed and loving you for what's left of the night. Tomorrow's Sunday and we can sleep the day away." Sakuya stood carrying Aine in his arms.

* * *

They slept like babies until noon. Aine eventually convinced herself to get up and fix them some food and Sakuya finally came alive when he smelled her cooking. It was times like these when it seemed they had always been together. They ate and talked about the day before and then did the dishes together. When they finished, Sakuya took Aine by the hand and took her to his studio. 

Together they sat at his piano and he began to play. As always when Sakuya played on the piano it sounded so elegant but then he was able to make the music into something rock and pop fans would love.

Aine liked both versions but it was more special when he played for her like this – just the two of them side by side. Sakuya made the music and Aine came up with the words.

"Like it?" Sakuya's long fingers danced over the last notes and turned excited eyes to Aine.

"Of course. It's beautiful. Have you made a demo for me? I'll get started today." Actually she couldn't wait to start.

"Yeah, we've worked on it but you can't have this one. I'm gonna do the words for this song. The second song is yours."

"Oh!" Aine pouted, she really like this one and had already begun to think of words to go with it.

"Mmwah!" Sakuya kissed her pout-y lips. "Sorry, I've got special plans for this song but I think you'll love this other song just as much." He began to play a beautiful melody.

After a few notes, Aine began to realize it was a ballad – a love song. The song was so beautiful her eyes filled with tears. Aine ached to touch Sakuya but didn't want to interrupt his playing. From start to finish, every note spoke to her. Sakuya wanted her to write lyrics for this beautiful song that truly didn't need words.

Sakuya had to take a breath as the last note died away. He didn't know where the song had come from but it poured out of him one day after he and Aine had made love. Finally he looked to her and saw the tears. Sakuya brought his large hands up to cup her face wipe away the tears.

"Shh. I know, I felt it too. You'll write words for this one, words that mean something to both of us."

"I don't – I don't know if I can Sakuya! That song… I don't know!" She couldn't see coming up with words that would touch her as much as the music did all by itself.

"Just write from here." Sakuya placed his hand over her heart. "Write from here, tell what your heart feels, what it says and that'll be enough. Okay?"

Aine stared into his beloved blue eyes and nodded. She sighed when he pulled her close to him. As their heartbeats synchronized, Aine wondered if there would ever be words to describe what she and Sakuya had.


	9. Chapter 9

_A quick word about the song: If you're at all musical try to think of the song as a rock ballad. That's the feel I was going for and again all rights are property of me -Marchgirl._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Sakuya's Song

It was another busy week of work and school. Sakuya only made it to a couple of morning classes and Aine only made it to a few rehearsals. Each worked on their respective songs and decided to wait until they were finished then show it to the other.

The band noticed that during breaks Sakuya often had his headphones on and paper in front of him working on the song. They were all impressed by the music and couldn't wait to see what lyrics he came up with.

At school, Aine was doing the same thing. Yuko and Takato often found her listening to her mini-player and crying. When they asked what was wrong, all they got was a huge teary smile.

At the end of the week Lucifer got the call that their clothes were ready and they needed to come by and try on the clothes so alterations could be made if necessary.

Yuki wanted them all to go together after hearing what Maria had to say on the matter of Kei and her wandering hands. Since he wanted every chance for this business arrangement to work, Yuki asked Sasaki and Takayama to go along as well.

Saturday morning the seven of them showed up at Trio's office. The guys were impressed with the clothes and hardly any alterations were needed. Kei kept her hands to herself when she saw the producer and manager with the band.

"So we'll wear these tonight and get our first reactions from the crowd. If all goes well, then we'll definitely be asking for more clothes." Yuki spoke for them all and the guys murmured their agreement.

Sasaki gave Trio some passes to the concert that night so they could also gauge the crowd's reactions and be on hand if they were needed to help with the wardrobe changes.

Before leaving Santa and Kei spent a few minutes alone. The two had already gone out on a couple dates this past week and the drummer was pumped about it. No one said a word to him, both were consenting adults who knew the game and how it was played.

Aine took a cab to pick up Takato, Yuko and her boyfriend. She'd gotten passes for them to go to the concert tonight. They hadn't had much chance to hang out this week and a Lucifer concert was always a great way to spend time with friends.

They were down front and could almost reach out and touch Lucifer. It was the best. About half-way through Sakuya had an announcement.

"Everyone having a good time!" Bright blue eyes smiled along with his lips as the crowd screamed its reply. "Yeah! That's what we like to hear!" Sakuya walked to Yuki and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Listen, we've been working hard this week, haven't we?"

"Very hard. You came up with a new song and we busted our asses to get it just right for tonight!" Yuki and Sakuya grinned when the crowd erupted in more cheers.

"It's a very special song – a rock ballad for someone very special to me." Sakuya walked forward until he was standing looking down at Aine.

People pressed close together to see who Sakuya was looking at. Some recognized her and passed the word along that it was 'the girlfriend.'

Aine was surprised. Sakuya hadn't told her that he'd finished the song or that he'd be singing it tonight – for her. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before the stage went dark.

Sakuya reappeared in a spotlight, eyes closed as the music began. The crowd began to sway with the music, already liking what they heard. He opened his eyes and focused on Aine who stood with her hands over her heart.

_You were unexpected, unwanted, unasked for_

_Not wished for, not dreamed about_

_Yet the moment we met, as soon as your_

_Flesh met mine_

_You stole my life, my heart, my soul_

_I now belong to you_

_Everything I am, you now possess _

_How does it feel to live inside my flesh_

_To know my every thought, to control my movements_

_I belong to you…and you belong to me_

_I found you and made you mine_

_Your life, your soul, your love is mine_

_You are my obsession_

_You were unexpected, unwanted, unasked for_

_Not wished for, not dreamed about_

_Yet the moment we met, as soon as your_

_Flesh met mine_

_You stole my life, my heart, my soul_

_I now belong to you_

_What we've found is possession _

_Or maybe it's obsession but I believe_

_What we've found is love_

_I belong to you…and you belong to me_

_We belong to each other _

_Forever in love…_

Sakuya was on one knee and his hand was holding Aine's. The music continued for a bit then faded out and the light blinked out. Screaming, nothing but screams and cheers for _Belong._

"We'll be right back folks after a short intermission." Atsuro announced as the lights came up. He and Yuki had to pull Sakuya away from Aine.

Yuko held Aine as she cried. It was unbelievable the love those two shared but she'd just witnessed it right before her very eyes. Everyone here couldn't doubt the love between the two. "Aine! Where are you - ?" But she knew. Aine had broken away from her. Yuko smiled as her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her waist. Aine needed to see Sakuya.

Takato felt tears in his own eyes. They were part happiness for Aine and regret that he wasn't the one that could do what Sakuya could do for her.

"It's a hit!" Takayama said as the boys rushed in to change clothes. We've already got people asking when the single will be released and wanting the video. Damn, we haven't even thought of doing a video yet! You're a genius!" He hugged Sakuya.

"You should thank Aine. She's my inspiration." Sakuya shrugged off the praise. All he could think about was the look Aine had when he was singing to her.

"That's not all. We've been getting some good feedback on the new look. Looks like we could have our own designer for Lucifer." Sasaki added.

Trio burst into the room behind Sasaki and hearing his words starting jumping up and down in celebration.

"Okay, okay! We can celebrate later! Get changed guys – we've still got half a show to put on!"

The guys were already half undressed and Ivan, Lee and Kei hustled to help them into their next outfits. Sakuya grabbed some water and slipped off to the bathroom. He was still on his natural high from performing but what he wanted most right now was to hold Aine.

Eyes closed with his head down, hands braced against the sink, Sakuya heard the door open and felt a pair of arms slide around his waist. Those hands slipped under his shirt and up his flat stomach to his chest.

"I wanted a few minutes to myself." He made his voice hard and cold.

"But you need to change. I just wanted to give you a hand." Kei purred as her hands found his nipples, they were already pebbled.

"I've been dressing myself for years. I don't need _your_ help." Sakuya stood up straight and pulled her hands away from his skin. Her touch revolted him.

Kei had been turned on beyond belief by that last song. It didn't matter that he was singing to that child – Aine. Kei wanted Sakuya, wanted his body to belong to her. She ignored the fact that he'd pushed her away and when he turned to face her moved closer to rub her body against his as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Aine knocked before entering the dressing room. "You guys decent?"

"What took you so long?" Atsuro pulled her into a tight hug. "So you liked it? We worked like dogs to get it done in time!"

Aine squeezed him tight and kissed his cheek. "I love it! Where's Sakuya?"

She looked about the room and so did everyone else.

"He was just here. Maybe he went to the bathroom." Santa suggested. It was then he noticed that Kei was also missing.

Takayama also saw that Kei was missing and began to grow angry. He walked over to the bathroom door while Atsuro stayed with Aine.

As he neared the door and everyone else grew quiet, Takayama heard Sakuya's raised voice.

"Dammit! What the fuck's wrong with you?! I just sang my heart out to the woman I love! Why in the hell would I want you? And what about Santa, huh? I thought the two of you were going out! So you fuck him then turn around and try to fuck one of his best friends? Are you a whore?" Sakuya looked up as Takayama opened the door.

Kei stood with her hands on Sakuya's hips but her face had lost all trace of the sexy mood she'd entered the bathroom with. Her face was like a statue and her eyes were wide with shock from the intense look of hate on Sakuya's face.

"I think you need to leave now Kei. Your behavior…well, we'll have to have a meeting sometime next week to see if we can continue to work together. Leave now."

Kei removed her hands from Sakuya and turned around. All eyes looked on her with disbelief, wonder and disgust. She stood tall and walked towards the door. Kei paused a moment before Santa.

Santa shook his head. He'd known she was a player but had hoped she wasn't as bad as this. "Just go."

"Fine." Kei got to the door where Aine and Atsuro were and again she paused to look down her nose at Aine.

"Sorry, I guess…" **_Slap!_** Kei's head reeled from the blow of Aine's hand. She faced forward again and left the room.

"Aine." Sakuya held out his arms and she ran into them.

"Okay boys. Let's finish up here. There's a large crowd of people waiting for the best band in Japan – Lucifer! Let's show'em what we're all about!" Takayama pumped them up.

Some adjustments, more make-up and the guys were heading out the door again. "Two minutes Sakuya, two, then we need you on stage." Takayama said and closed the door.

Sakuya lifted his head and looked down at Aine. "Help me change?" He asked with a crooked grin. They laughed as they hustled to get him ready and back on stage.

Aine didn't let on what happened backstage but enjoyed the rest of concert with her friends. They stayed for a late dinner with the band and had a great time.

"I knew being best friends with you would one day pay off for me." Yuko said before getting in the cab to go home. "Thanks for the wonderful time. Great show Sakuya!"

"Bye Yuko, see ya at school!" Aine rested against Sakuya as they walked to his car.

"So other than that bitch Kei, did you enjoy the show?"

"Kei who?" Aine decided to let that go. Sakuya had put her in her place and she felt better after hitting the woman. The only one she felt sorry for was Santa. "I love _Belong_. It said everything I feel and more."

"Hey, that's my line. So how's your song coming? You've been keeping it a secret from me." They were driving home.

"Almost done, maybe by tomorrow. Maybe not, I'm still savoring _Belong_. Sing it for me when we get home?"

Sakuya glanced over at Aine. He couldn't deny her something so simple, not with that smile on her face. He started to humming as the city lights flashed by.

* * *

Kazuo and Toru were outside the club when Aine and Sakuya left. "Are you still wanting hook up with that Aine-girl? Oh, come on, how? She's not hanging out with your cousin every day anymore." Kazuo complained 

"Ha! That's where you're wrong. I heard from my mom that Takato and his friends are going out again nexg Friday night – another Lucifer concert."

"So? She'll still be surrounded by other people and there's bound to be security at the club and you can be sure they know who she is. What's up with you man?"

"Look it won't be that hard. Those clubs are packed and it's easy to get separated from people. Hell, we could probably take her away from her friends right there and they'd never even notice. I hear the other girl, her friend is a fool for Lucifer, and she'll probably be screaming her head off not paying attention and any guys with them will be trying to get next to any free pussy. Hell even Takato will probably try to pick up somebody. Girls at theses concerts get sexed up by the band then they're ready and willing for anything." Toru could see that Kazuo still didn't look convinced.

"Look, I've already got tickets. It's easy once you know where they're going to play. Takato's mom couldn't help but brag about him knowing a famous singer. Actually its better than listening to her brag about how smart he is." Toru groused. Getting in Aine's pants was also a way of getting back at Takato for being the 'smart one' in the family. Toru thought his cousin had a bit of a crush on the girl from what he'd seen and it would please Toru to know he'd gotten something Takato wanted and was too stupid to go after it.

"Come or don't come, I don't care. I'm going and I'm going to fuck her silly right under her famous boyfriend's nose." Toru smiled with wicked glee.

"No, I'll go." Kazuo said. He still wasn't convinced it would work but thought at least he'd get to see Lucifer in concert and maybe find a girl like Toru was talking about.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, another quick word. I wrote this coming song as a regular ballad or slow song. I hope you like it and yes it's all mine, good or bad - Marchgirl._

* * *

Aine's Words

"Not until the concert!" Sakuya grinned as Aine tackled him from behind and they bounced as they hit the bed. "Friday's only a day away!" He started laughing as she tickled him.

"Come on Sakuya! Let me hear my song! I gave you the lyrics on Monday and I've yet to hear what you guys have done with it." She'd given him the lyrics and he'd sung it for her while playing the piano. It had been special moment for the two of them but since then he and the guys always practiced the song when she wasn't around.

Turning over Sakuya grabbed Aine and flipped her so she was on her back and this time tickled her. She was so ticklish that she was crying happy tears in minutes. Aine was wriggling under him so much that he was quickly turned on.

"You better quit that!" Sakuya leaned down to nibble on her neck. "Too late." Long fingers began taking off her clothes.

"Come on Sakuya. Please let me hear it." Aine pleaded even as she gasped to feel his hands on her naked breasts.

"Nope. We haven't asked for any corrections on the lyrics so you should know that everyone's happy with them." He kissed his way down her stomach. "I want you to hear it for the first time while I'm on stage, looking down at you and hearing you scream my name." Sakuya smiled when she said his name as his mouth neared her moist center.

"You're…mean…" Aine said even as his tongue sank within her.

"Just horrible." Sakuya agreed as she reached her peak.

* * *

The group was together again with the addition of Yuuka, Maria, Ivan and Lee. Kei hadn't been invited to this show. They would continue to use Trio's designs but Kei would have no contact with the band. 

Per Sakuya's instructions, Aine and company were all placed directly in down in front of the stage. The audience knew there was going to be another new song and were jumping out of their skins to hear it.

Takayama and Sasaki had already gotten some singles printed up to sell after the show was over. It was only a limited number to raise the hype. They had no doubt it would sell out. Aine and Sakuya had outdone themselves and Lucifer was going to bring the house down.

* * *

Kazuo was enjoying himself. Lucifer was one wicked band and he was rocking. All the females were hollering and screaming but also dancing – and they didn't care who with! At times he was dancing with three or four of them! He'd forgotten why he was there, didn't even care anymore. But not Toru. 

Toru was looking for Aine. At first he'd enjoyed the women jumping and rubbing up against him but that only reminded him of why he was there. He looked at Kazuo's smiling face and knew he'd be no help. Toru forced his way through the crowd. It was slow going and still by the short intermission he hadn't reached the front.

Finally he caught sight of Takato and just next to him was _'The girlfriend'_. They were talking to each other and laughing, obviously having a good time. Toru figured she'd have to leave his side at some point and then he'd have his opportunity.

As the band came back out, Toru moved up closer and closer to where he could almost reach out and touch Sakuya's lady. He stayed close as Lucifer rocked the club but Aine was still just out of his reach. Toru began to worry that he wouldn't get his chance to grab her.

Lucifer lined up on stage and took a bow. A spotlight focused on Sakuya. "Well folks we had a great time! Did you?!" He got cheers. "Great! Well, thanks for coming – Goodnight!"

Boos and yells were called out as the band looked at each other in mock confusion. "What's going on Yuki? Do you know Santa? Towa? How about you Atsuro?" Sakuya asked his band mates while scratching his head. He held out the mike to listen to what the crowd was saying.

"What? A new song?" He looked at Yuki again, "A new song?"

Yuki shrugged. "Don't have any idea what they're talking about Sakuya. Let's call it a night." He received so many boo's that he hid behind Sakuya and had them laughing.

"A new song," Sakuya put on finger to his lips thinking. "What a minute, I think I remember something now. We did practice a new song written by our very own Yukihiko Aine. Is that the song you mean?" The cries were deafening but Lucifer all looked at each other and grinned.

"Sakuya I guess that's the song!" This time Atsuro joined in. "You sure?" He questioned the audience. The cry was so loud that Atsuro pretended to be pushed back by the sound of it. This time it was Atsuro hiding behind Yuki hiding behind Sakuya. "I think we'd better play it – Now!" More screams.

"Okay, okay. We'll play the new song! Shh, shh, calm down!" Sakuya moved closer to the edge of the stage as the other band members moved back to their spots.

"Gentlemen if you please." Sakuya spoke into the mike and everyone strained to see what was happening.

Aine was just as anxious as everyone else to hear the new song but she had no idea the guys were going to play around like this. Yuuka was holding one hand and Maria the other. They too wanted to hear Aine's new song but all three were surprised when two burly security guys showed up and held out their hands for Aine's.

She looked curiously at them then up at Sakuya. He winked at her then crooked his finger, telling her to come on up. "Oh no. No, I don't want to go on stage!" Aine didn't have a choice. Her friends let go of her and pushed her forward. "Takato! Help!"

Takato raised his hands and shook his head – no help there. Nor did Yuko or her boyfriend lend a hand.

They picked her up and put her on their shoulders and walked Aine to the stage. Sakuya placed his mike on the floor and reached out for Aine. He lifted her up and spun her around to the applause of the audience.

Aine closed her eyes but nothing could remove her smile. Finally he stopped and the moment she looked at him, he kissed her and they got twice as much applause. Finally he let her down and retrieved his mike.

"Alright, I think I'm ready to sing." He looked down at Aine who was trying to hide behind him. "I just needed a little pick-me-up." He got more laughs and nodded to Santa.

Santa started the beat and one by one, Towa, Atsuro and finally Yuki joined in. It was a beautiful melody and the audience got quiet so as to listen fully to it. Sakuya turned Aine so that they were looking at each other, holding hands.

_I lived my life alone and thought I was happy_

_Day after day I found things to laugh and smile about_

_Not knowing my life was incomplete_

_Until you…_

_I saw the sun shine in the sky, the moon glow in the night_

_And didn't realize the light was pale, dim_

_Until you…_

_I existed in limbo, I was frozen in time _

_Life didn't begin until I met you…_

_My eyes opened and I saw the world for the first time_

_My skin felt new – sensitive to your touch_

_My heart's so full it's hard to breathe_

_I lived my life alone and thought I was happy_

_Day after day I found things to laugh and smile about_

_Not knowing my life was incomplete_

_Now that I know love, life is more than I thought it could be_

_Until you I hadn't known what living and loving was about_

_Until you…_

Sakuya's hand wiped away Aine's tears. He felt them in his own eyes as he sang the last note. The words had come from Aine but they spoke for him too. He could think of no better way to show her how he felt than to sing her words on stage in front of hundreds of witnesses.

Aine could see the tears he held back. Those marvelous blue orbs had a bright sheen to them. She closed the distance between them and hid her head against his chest. His arms wrapped tight about her and he bent his dark head to hers.

"I love you Aine." Sakuya whispered for her ears only.

The audience erupted in screams, cheers and applause. Shouts of encore filled the small club. Takayama crossed his arms and smiled with utter satisfaction – another Lucifer hit.

Yuki and the others once again joined Sakuya and they all took a bow. He led the way offstage and back to the dressing room. They would take a few minutes to rest before heading back out for a few more songs.

Aine was still crying as she gave each of them a hug. "That was so beautiful! You were wonderful! Thank you so much!" She felt so full of happiness, like she was about to burst.

Sakuya smiled indulgently as she all but danced about the room. "We couldn't have done it without your lyrics Aine."

"I know but it doesn't seem real either." She laughed. "Whatever! I don't care! _Until You_ was wonderful! Your next number one single!"

"_Our_ next number one. Sakuya's right, your words made the song Aine. I was watching Maria and she was crying too. Yeah, take pride in your work Aine and the fact that it was all true just made it all the more special." Yuki said and gave her another hug.

Sasaki came in, "Okay, that was great but they want more. Listen to that," He left the door open so they could hear the chant –'Lucifer!'

"Ready to bring the house down?!" Santa yelled and got his friends pumped up. They filed out leaving Aine and Sakuya alone.

"You coming?" Sakuya downed a bottle of water.

"No, I've been on stage enough tonight. I'll wait here for you guys. Kick ass!" Aine laughed at Sakuya's raised eyebrows. He grabbed a kiss and ran out. Just as the lights came up again he was in place and ready to sing.


	11. Chapter 11

Cornered

**She** didn't come back. Toru knew she wouldn't just leave, not after that dumb song. Aine must still be backstage. He looked around and seeing a hallway leading backstage, started forward. Toru bumped into somebody but he didn't look to see who. Aine was alone and now was the time.

**Takato** looked over at the guy who bumped into him. He knew it couldn't be helped since the crowd was so excited but he did a double take as he saw who it was. Toru! His cousin was a born trouble maker and him being at this concert just couldn't be a coincidence not when he'd heard his own mother bragging to his aunt about coming here.

Takato didn't know how he knew but Toru was about to cause some trouble but if he acted now, alerted security, maybe he could stop Toru.

* * *

**Aine** straightened the room. The guys would wash-up and change before leaving but the extra clothes and stage make-up could be put away. She didn't mind doing it and sang _Belong or Until You _as she worked. She and Sakuya had both written songs that showed their feelings for each other. Of course there were other couples who would feel the songs were written just for them and that just increased her joy.

_**One** song, how many songs did a band play for encores? _Toru thought. He had to get backstage to Aine before they were done. He got hard just thinking about taking her while Sakuya was only meters away on stage singing. Maybe she would get off on it too.

Finally he made it across the room. There were two security guys standing there blocking the steps. Toru was just wondering how he was going to get by them when both of them ran off into the crowd. He grinned, somebody fainted or something and he made for the steps at a run.

**Takato** had to push people out of his way. He did apologize but didn't stop. Suddenly he was almost knocked to the floor, something was going on. He managed to stay on his feet but it cost him precious seconds to get his bearings and look for his cousin.

"Damn!" He said out loud and violently pushed an over-eager female out of his way. Toru had disappeared up some steps.

**Lucifer** sang on. They saw the commotion but security was handling it. They were just beginning their third song. The plan was to sing five, all really popular rock songs and leave the crowd on a high note.

**Toru** had to hide out a time or two and he got turned around. He was starting to sweat. _Lucifer was already into – what, the third song? Would they do another?_

He turned down another hall and found it deserted. About to turn around his eye caught a metallic glint and he turned back. Moving closer he saw a huge, shiny star with Lucifer stenciled in the center. _Was she in there, waiting?_ Toru hoped so. Slowly he turned the knob.

**Takato** rushed up the stairs but nobody was in sight. Where the hell was everybody? Shouldn't somebody be watching things? He looked for Toru but couldn't find him. Finally someone approached him and tried to make him leave. It took time, more than he liked to explain that he was there by special invitation and showed his backstage pass. Then he had to explain about Toru and ask if anyone had seen him. But no, Toru hadn't been spotted; maybe he'd made a mistake.

Takato didn't know what to do. It didn't seem like Toru would come here, sneak backstage and then just leave. He asked the security guy for directions to Lucifer's dressing room, figuring Aine would be there since she hadn't come back for the encore. She'd have more pull and get these guys to keep an eye out for Toru.

* * *

**Hearing** the door open Aine turned with a smile thinking it was Mr. Takayama or Sasaki but it wasn't. Her smiled dimmed as she stared at the stranger. He wasn't wearing any ID as everyone who worked here had to. A fan? A stalker? Aine backed up and put a table between them.

"Who are you? If you're lost I can tell you how to get out or call someone." Slowly she moved towards the phone.

Grinning Toru stepped fully into the room and locked it behind him. He saw the panic on her face and ran forward to snatch the phone out of the wall.

"Now why would you want to call somebody? I just want a little alone time with you." Toru looked her up and down; she looked like a young girl. "Why would Sakuya make a fool over himself for you? Nothing spectacular about your looks. Must be what's between your legs." Toru licked his lips. "How about spreading those legs and letting me find out?"

Aine had jumped away when he grabbed the phone. It was a large dressing room but the only door was behind the man – away from her. She looked around for a weapon and heard Sakuya start the next song. Wasn't that the last song? If she could hold out – keep the creep away for a little while longer…

* * *

**Sakuya's** heart thumped hard. He kept singing but somehow he knew something was off. Moving about the stage, he could see his friends were really into the music, they were fine. He looked down and saw Maria and Yuuka – fine. Aine's friends were okay too but where was Takato? Turning his back he looked for Aine in the wings but no, she wasn't there, probably still in the dressing room. Sakuya saw Sasaki and Takayama over there in the wings. _Was Aine alone?_

Sakuya faced the crowd again and continued to sing but he felt sick. Something was wrong – wrong with Aine. He looked to Yuki and motioned with a finger that he wanted to wrap things up.

Yuki looked confused but nodded, they were about done anyway. He let the others know as the song began to wind down.

**Aine** backed up, "Look somebody's bound to come in here soon. The show's almost over. Leave. You'll get into trouble." She hit a wall and started to shake.

"Yeah, time's short so get naked already! I wanna see what it takes to hook a rock star." Toru ducked; Aine threw a jar at his head. He got hit a few times with makeup, brushes and the like before he reached her. Grabbing her wrist he squeezed tight and pulled her close. "That hurt, bitch but you'll make up for it."

Aine screamed but she knew her voice would never be heard over the music. His hand mauled her breasts and ripped open her shirt. She beat against him with her free hand but he didn't stop.

Toru was so hard that it hurt. He let go of her breasts and reached under the short skirt. Silky thighs tried to prevent his touch but he forced his hand up until he cupped her.

"No! Damn you, no! Sakuya will kill you! Let…Me…Go!" She tried to back away but there was nowhere to go. This bastard was touching her through her panties. "SAKUYA!"


	12. Chapter 12

The Rescue

**Takato** finally reached the dressing room and still no sign of Toru, maybe he did leave. Raising his hand, Takato was about to knock when he heard Aine scream. He tried the knob but it was locked. Takato beat on the door and kicked at it but it was solid. _Should he go for help? Would he be too late if he did?_

**Sakuya** jerked. Aine needed him! He'd just taken another bow and dropped his mike. The band looked at him concerned but he shook his head. "Aine!" And looking like a demon raised from hell, took off at a run.

Yuki looked to Takayama and motioned for him to followed Sakuya. He stood in for Sakuya and thanked the audience for coming then told them about the CDs for sell and wished them all a good night. As soon as the stage lights went down Yuki, Santa, Towa and Atsuro ran off stage looking for Sakuya and Aine.

**Toru** heard Takato but ignored the thumps. He couldn't believe the girl was crying and carrying on like this. She slept with a rock star, hell probably the whole band. The bitch was starting to piss him off. Seeing a low couch, Toru tossed Aine down onto it.

Aine screamed again and popped up just as quickly but he was right there and pushed her down again. One leg forced it's way between hers. "NO! HELP ME! SAKUYA!" She was getting desperate.

**Sakuya** stopped for no one. Employees stared wide-eyed as he ran hell-bent for the dressing room. Before he even reached the hallway, he could hear Takato's voice and his pounding on the door. As he started down the hall, he heard a crash and Sakuya could hear Aine's cries.

"What is it Sakuya?!" Mr. Takayama called as he followed the rock star. Club employees backed off but behind him he heard more running and knew the rest of the band was coming to back Sakuya up, whatever the problem.

Entering the room he saw Aine on the couch and Takato grappling with another guy. Aine's hair was wild, her makeup smeared, clothes ripped and he could see bruises on her. She appeared to be in shock and sat unmoving while tears ran down her face.

"Damn you Toru! How could you?! To Aine?!" Takato threw a punch but it missed and he instead was knocked to the floor.

"AINE!" Sakuya didn't know who the other guy was but one look at him and he knew he'd been the one to put his hands on Aine.

Toru froze - horrified to see a furious Sakuya standing in the doorway. "Hey wait, I haven't done anything! She's fine. I-I…"

Sakuya wasn't aware of moving across the room nor the sounds of yelling and curses behind him. Only when his fist connected to the man's jaw did he feel anything.

Picking himself up from the floor, Takato felt shame at seeing Aine in such a state. He looked away as Takayama rushed in and hurried to Aine's side. He picked up a discarded shirt, covered her body and shielded her from Sakuya's fury.

Yuki saw Aine just before she was covered and let Sakuya pummel the bastard who tried to rape her.

"How'd he know?" Santa wondered. How could Sakuya have known that Aine was in trouble? The question was forgotten when he saw Sakuya kick the man between his legs and he winced at the sound it made.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Atsuro asked. The bastard wasn't moving anymore.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey Towa, go get Maria please and somebody call the police." Yuki wasn't looking forward to getting in the way of Sakuya's anger but he would kill the man if they didn't stop him.

**Aine** blinked when something covered her bared breasts and she clutched at the shirt, Sakuya's shirt. "I – I'm okay. I'm okay! Don't let Sakuya kill him!" She tried to stand but her legs were too shaky.

"Stop! Stop Sakuya!" Yuki grabbed him from behind and tried to drag him back. "Help me Santa!"

Santa managed to get in a kick to the man on the floor as he jumped in front of Sakuya and the two men held him tight.

"It over. He's out, Sakuya. Aine needs you now. Sakuya, Aine. Go to Aine." Yuki spoke directly into his ear.

Panting Sakuya took his eyes off the scum on the floor and over to Aine. She was clutching a man's shirt over her breasts. "I'm…okay. Really…just get that – **_trash out of here!_**"

"Done." Santa said and cautiously let go of Sakuya. He looked into his friend's eyes and saw the fury leave and sadness enter them as he looked at Aine. "She's going to be fine Sakuya." Santa motioned for two security guards to take away the wanna-be-rapist.

Yuki let him go and watched as Sakuya staggered a bit before straightening up. He was so stiff as he walked to the couch. Yuki had no idea what he'd have done if he'd come across someone doing that to his wife.

**"Yuki?** Yuki, what's going on?" Maria was held by Towa and he made room for them through the crowd gathered outside the doorway. "Oh no." She whispered as she saw a beaten man being dragged out of the room and Sakuya standing over a quivering Aine.

Atsuro saw Yuuka behind them and was suddenly aware that too many people were hanging about. "Mr. Sasaki! Get these people out of here. Let no one in but the police. This is a family matter." His arms held Yuuka tight as tears leaked from his eyes.

People were sent away and the door was moved to keep out prying eyes. Takato was the only outsider. He couldn't bring himself to look at Aine, so he just stood in the back of the room with his head down and arms crossed.

Aine had been waiting for Sakuya and just managed to stand as he came to her. She threw her arms about him and held on.

"Ah, baby. I'm sorry, so sorry." Sakuya picked her up and sat down with her in his lap. He could feel her tears against his neck as his own flowed into her hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Blame

**Not** much was said as they waited for the police to arrive. Maria joined them on the sofa and spoke softly to Aine, trying to comfort her. The police finally arrived and Takato surprised everyone by speaking up.

"Aine was attacked by my cousin, his name is Toru." Takato only looked at the cop taking his statement. "I saw him just as Lucifer were starting their encore and I knew he was up to something. If you'll check, you'll find out he's got a record – stealing and fighting, that sort of thing. He-he's probably here because of me." Takayama and some of the others questioned him but Takato finally looked at Sakuya. "I'm sorry. He's my-my family and none of this would have happened if I weren't here. Please forgive me." He bowed to Aine and Sakuya.

Santa jerked him up and shook him, "You had something to do with this?" Towa pulled him away.

"Back off and let the police do their job. I don't think he set Aine up, let's get the facts."

"I don't care. I just want to take Aine home. She's been through enough." Sakuya spoke quietly.

"She needs to checked out Sakuya." Maria spoke to him. "He – he could have hurt her in some way." Aine shook her head. "Yes Aine, just to be safe."

Sakuya felt the shudder that moved through her. The last thing he wanted to do was to put her through anything else but Maria was right. "Okay. Umm, aren't there paramedics on site? I don't want to go to the hospital if we don't have to."

"I'll go get them." Sasaki offered.

When the paramedics arrived, Aine and Sakuya went to another room and let the paramedics do their job. She of course had bruises, a few scratches and a sprained wrist from where Toru had grabbed her. Otherwise she would be okay - physically. When they were done, they left Sakuya and Aine alone for a few minutes.

**Sakuya** took off the ruined shirt and bra. He kissed the bruised skin of her breasts lightly, tenderly. The only thing she had to wear was the shirt Takayama had used to cover her earlier. Sakuya slipped her arms in the sleeves and buttoned up the shirt. Lifting one arm at a time he rolled up the sleeves until her hands could be seen. Sakuya took the small hands in his own.

Aine had let him dress her. She didn't want him to see the bruises but knew he wouldn't let her hide from him. Aine felt guilty even though she'd done nothing wrong.

"I tried to fight him. I really did." She whispered as she looked at their joined hands.

"I know. It wasn't your fault Aine. I'm just sorry I didn't think to protect you better. I was almost too late. Forgive me Aine?" Sakuya cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers.

"Oh, Sakuya. You don't need forgiveness. God, I wish this had never happened. I want to go home and lay in your arms. Can we go home?" Aine moved in so close that she would have stepped inside his skin if it were possible.

There was a knock at the door, Yuki. "The police are ready for you Aine." Yuki had waited outside while Aine was examined. He couldn't believe how bad things had turned out. Sakuya had just sung the most heartfelt song that Aine had ever written and almost immediately after that some bastard had tried to rape her.

Sakuya stepped out holding Aine's hand. "You two okay?" Yuki knew it was a stupid question but what else could he say.

"Yes. No." Sakuya looked at Yuki. He was like a father, brother and best friend. "Can you come with us, when we go home? For a little while?" Sakuya needed some support and felt Aine could use the comfort of another woman.

"Sure, of course." They all would, its what friends did for each other.

**Sakuya **managed to keep the interview short. Aine was tense throughout the whole process and everyone felt her pain. Takato had left, thinking they wouldn't want him around but when Sakuya and Aine heard his tale from Santa, they weren't angry with him. In no way was it his fault that his cousin attacked Aine. Later they would let him know but for now it was time to go home.

Takayama called for a limo and sent them home. He and Sasaki were going to see what they could do to keep all this out of the media and protect Aine's privacy.

"Take care of her and I'll check on you tomorrow." Takayama patted Sakuya on the back as he held open the door. "Goodnight everyone." He stared at Aine who sat with her head down, eyes closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Recovery

Maria and Yuuka took Aine upstairs so she could shower and have a good cry. Aine felt so grateful for the attention. She wasn't close with her mother and the love she got from her friends meant the world.

"Thanks guys. I feel…I don't know, like it's my fault but I know it isn't!" She said quickly. "I can't help it. The feeling's just there. And Sakuya feels like it's his fault. How can we feel this way when it was all done by that…that _**jerk**_– Toru?!"

"You have to focus on the fact that it was just chance, Aine. Things happen, bad things and we can only control so much. But you did, and Sakuya did as well." Maria said. She sat on one side holding Aine's hand.

"She's right. Aine? Did you know that Sakuya left the stage before the show was completely over? He just stopped, dropped his mike and ran off stage. You two are so close that he knew you needed him." Yuuka sat on Aine's other side.

Aine looked at her with wonder in her eyes. _He'd known_, he'd known she'd needed him and he came. Just hearing that she began to believe that she could put this behind her as long as Sakuya was always by her side.

* * *

Downstairs, Sakuya had immediately gone to fix himself a drink once the girls went upstairs. He downed two glasses then slammed the glass down on the bar and braced his hands against it.

The guys were silent not knowing just what to say to him. Towa and Santa didn't have girlfriends, weren't in love so they really felt awkward being there but they knew Sakuya needed some support and weren't about to abandon him.

Yuki and Atsuro looked at each other. They felt Sakuya's pain and could imagine themselves in his position. Finally Yuki went over to the bar. "Come on, sit down. Maria and Yuuka are taking care of Aine. Rest for a bit." Yuki took his arm and pulled him towards the couch.

Sakuya let Yuki pull him away but as he stepped towards his friend, Sakuya collapsed against him.

Yuki held him close. Sakuya had been through so many things and survived but this was something new. He wasn't the one hurt but the one person who shared his life was and he couldn't do anything about it.

"You saved her. You were there to prevent the worse. Aine will recover and you'll help her."

Atsuro watched and it hurt. It hurt so bad to see Sakuya like this and Aine – happy, upbeat Aine. How must she be feeling? He and Aine were good friends and had many things in common and Atsuro hated to think that her love of life might be dimmed by the attempted rape.

Getting up he joined Yuki in comforting Sakuya. The three of them stayed that way for a few minutes until Sakuya could stand on his own.

"Sorry about that. Didn't know I was going to break down like that." Sakuya went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and roughly wiped away his tears.

"Forget about it man." Santa said. "I'd be worried if you hadn't but it's done and now you can be strong for Aine." He went to Sakuya and with an arm over his shoulders, escorted him to the couch.

Towa got up and went to the fridge and began making a platter of snacks. He needed something to do, some way to help. Outside the windows, the city still moved, life hadn't changed but inside the apartment friends gathered and tried to put their personal lives back to the way it was.

* * *

Aine walked down the stairs first and every eye looked to her. She could see the concern on their faces and the love. They accepted her. The attack hadn't changed their feelings for her and she could feel the tears again as she reached the last step and Yuki was there to take her in his arms.

They all offered her a shoulder to cry on, to lean on. Finally she looked for Sakuya and he held out his arms to her and she ran to him. It could be felt, the love between Sakuya and Aine, they all felt it.

"Damn, so that's how he did it." When Santa saw everyone's curious looks, he said, "On stage when he looked so – sick. It was this – this feeling that told him to go to Aine." Santa gestured pointing at the two of them. "I didn't get it before. Hey!" Santa put his hands on his hips, "I want that! How do I get it?"

Eyes blinked at him and slowly they began to smile.

"What? I'm serious, I want what you guys got! How about you share, Sakuya? Yuki? Atsuro?" He looked at Towa and waved him away. "You're no help."

That did it. Laughing, deep, belly-aching laughter filled the apartment. The mood changed from solemn to joy at being together with friends. They teased Santa and told him to go find his own lady. All night, they stayed up and talked about nothing and everything. Aine and Sakuya began to heal; things were going to be fine.


	15. Chapter 15

To Forgive

The couple took some time off from work and school and just stayed at home. He sang for her and she cooked for him. Each took care of the other and the world seemed more like it used to be. About Wednesday, Yuko and Takato showed up.

"Thanks for coming with me Yuko. I don't think I could have faced them by myself, not after what Toru did." Takato sighed. His aunt had blamed him for Toru being locked up and he blamed himself for the attack on Aine.

"Stop it. None of it was your fault. Sounds like your cousin was a jerk and an ass long before any of this happened. If it hadn't been Aine, he would just have attacked someone else. Remember Takato, she wasn't raped. True, Aine was hurt but its nothing she can't put in the past, like a bad memory. Okay?"

Takato nodded but he wouldn't feel better until he knew Aine and Sakuya didn't blame him.

Sakuya opened the door for them. His face was blank when he looked at him and Takato felt his heart sink. Yuko received a smile and then Takato felt his heart catch for just behind Sakuya was Aine.

"Hey. Come on in." Aine was surprised when Yuko ran to her and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm fine. I just needed some time…and to be with Sakuya. Really, I'm okay." Aine could see tears in Yuko's eyes.

Sakuya stood by the door; his arms crossed and stared at Takato. He remembered that Aine's attacker was Takato's cousin and that he felt responsible for what happened to Aine.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Takato bowed low.

"What for? You didn't attack Aine. Did you?" Sakuya asked.

"N-no." Takato raised his head slowly. He couldn't read Sakuya's mood.

"I remember you fighting that piece of shit or was that an act?"

"No! We've never gotten along. It's a mother-thing. It's always been, 'my son is better than your's,' between our mothers. He's always gotten into trouble trying to get his mom off his case, I guess. The minute I saw him I knew something was going to happen. I…tried to … stop him." Takato was panting about to cry.

"Okay then, there's nothing to forgive. You got there in time to stop him, that's all that counts. Come on." Sakuya smiled a little and slapped Takato on the back and walked him over to Aine.

Aine was smiling and as soon as he drew close, she hugged him. "Thanks for helping me Takato. Thanks for stopping him." She could feel his shaking and knew he'd carried this burden ever since the attack. She hoped now he'd let it go as she was trying to do.

"Idiot, I told you they didn't blame you!" Yuko crossed her arms and said sternly.

Takato smiled, finally. "Yeah, you did." He looked at his friends and wondered what he'd done to deserve them. "Umm, I brought your school work. I can help you get caught up if you like."

Sakuya groaned, "How about doing it for us? That'd be fair."

"Sakuya!" Aine slapped his arm.

"Oww! What? He wants to help, right Takato."

Nothing had changed between them. They were still his friends. Takato and Yuko stayed late helping with the homework and just hanging out.


	16. Chapter 16

Peace

A new day and Aine woke alone. She'd had a few nightmares since the attack but Sakuya had always been there to help her through them. Just last night, she'd had another one which is why she'd slept so late.

Once showered and dressed, Aine went looking for Sakuya. The apartment was silent but it was the smell of coffee and pastries that told her he was there. On the kitchen table, there was a single red rose next to her plate. Aine smiled, he'd been so sweet and gentle with her since the attack.

Aine helped herself to the flaky croissants, fruit and coffee. Things were slowly getting better, she thought as she enjoyed her breakfast. It was far from being one hundred percent but she had to keep faith and believe in the two of them, have faith that Sakuya would be there and love her. Aine got up and fixed a cup of black coffee for Sakuya and went to looking for him.

Aine found him at the piano. He was playing _Belong_. She went to him and rested her hands on his wide shoulders. Only the beautiful notes of the song could be heard and when he played the last note, Aine kissed the back of his neck.

Sakuya grabbed a hand and pulled her around to sit on his lap. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head. "Do you still want to come to the show tomorrow?" He'd tried to talk her out of it – it was too soon, for him.

"Yes, I do. I want to hear Lucifer sing our songs, the two hit singles tied at number one." Aine had been so proud to hear that when Sasaki and Takayama had stopped by to see them.

Aine was nervous about going to the show but if she didn't go, she thought she may never get up the nerve to go again. Besides, one of her greatest joys was seeing Sakuya on stage, performing and having the time of his life.

"You'll have a bodyguard. No, don't argue." He squeezed her when he felt her head move. "Indulge me for a little while. I won't feel comfortable if you're out there without protection. Please Aine?" He added in a whisper.

Aine sighed. In truth, it would make her feel better knowing someone would be there watching out for her and she didn't want Sakuya to worry. "All right, I'll take the bodyguard."

Sakuya tilted back her head and looked into her eyes. "Thank you." They kissed. It was soft and sweet but quickly it changed and grew. He wanted Aine. They hadn't made love since the attack. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted her but was afraid to touch her. _What if she was too afraid of sex now?_ After all she was still having bad dreams. He wanted to give her time to heal.

Aine's breath caught and she thought - _finally_. She'd been afraid to ask why he hadn't touched her. _What if he didn't want her since another man had put his hands on her?_ But she knew this feeling and she shared it. "Make love to me?"

Sparkling blue eyes lit up and that sexy smile she loved appeared on his face. "I'd love to." Sakuya stood and walked away from her. There was a futon in the music room for when he'd worked to hard and needed to rest. Now it would be used for something other than rest.

Aine smiled as she saw him pull the futon out and find blankets to make things comfortable for them. She joined him when he was done and hesitantly let him undress her.

Sakuya stared at her bare body and ran his hands over her lightly. He could still see faint marks, bruises on her breasts and a few healing scratches. Sakuya felt a flash of anger but let it go and focused on Aine. She was beautiful and always would be to him. He picked her up carefully and laid her down, mindful of her still tender wrist and began undressing.

Aine had felt a moment of fear once she was naked. The bruises had faded but Toru's marks could still be seen. Aine didn't want Sakuya to remember that another man had touched her. But his touch, though tender was the same. Aine relaxed. She smiled as he bared his body for her, revealing the long length of him. Sakuya was so strong and he was hers. Aine held out her arms to him.

Sakuya picked up a remote and over the system played _Until You_. He slipped between her legs and rested his body on her's, naked flesh to naked flesh. "My Aine…"

It was slow, the love they made. Kisses lingered, soft and wet. Caresses were long, searching for and finding all the weak and tender spots. When finally Sakuya joined his body to hers, both were trembling with the need to be one.

Sakuya stared into Aine's eyes as they slowly moved. Neither wanted the moment to end. They wanted it to last forever.

"Now that I know love, life is more than I thought it could be," Sakuya sang softly and with tears and a smile Aine joined in, "Until you I hadn't known what living and loving was about. Until you…"

Sunlight shone through the window showing fairies dancing in the air. Music filled the room and two lovers found what they had always been looking for and more – love.

* * *

_Well another story finished! I hope you enjoyed it. I know there are a lot of similarities to the end of the series but honestly I started this before I had read those volumes. I like to think I really must have gotten 'inside' the manga to write something so close to what Shinjo wrote. Well that's my theory. _

_Anyway please review saying you loved it! (ha,ha). See you again next fic!_


End file.
